Influenza
by Emerald-Words
Summary: What happens when puppies get sick? I guess we'll find out...Inuyasha gets sick and like always,only his leading lady can care for him...


The sound was heard as it flew down from the top of a tree, startling the travelers. Brown eyes moved from their former task of Kitsune watching to look at a crimson clad figure at the top of said tree. He was currently rubbing at his nose in irritation.

"You okay up there?" She asked. Honey orbs shifted to look at her accompanied by a 'feh.'

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said.

"If you say so, Inuyasha." She returned to watching the young kit as he colored happily.

Silence prevailed once more. The ebony-crowned beauty closed her yes and enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze. Feudal Japan was now at peace – well as much as is expected. It had only been a few months since the final showdown with Naraku. To say the least, it was anti-climatic. Naraku had simply overplayed his hand and underestimated the determination of the small group.

FLASHBACK

_His evil laughter rang out across the battle roughened clearing. "You think you can defeat me, Inuyasha?" he laughed again. "I'll kill you just like I did your precious Kikyo."_

_The young hanyou's eyes wandered towards the prone body of the former priestess. His eyes held pity but any feelings of love were a vague scratch on his memory._

"_I will avenge her and every other person you have messed with." He snarled at the evil hanyou._

"_Foolish Inuyasha. You know you can't kill me. I am simply too powerful. I have the almost complete Shikon no Tama and I will use it you wipe you from this plane."_

_Kagome notched an arrow and aimed for Naraku effectively destroying his barrier. The young miko-in-training had come a far way with her abilities so much so that they rivaled and most likely surpassed Kikyo's._

"_Now!" Kagome shouted. All of a sudden simultaneous attacks were launched at Naraku as Kagome snuck towards Kanna. Naraku in his stupidity had kept the infant close; this was exactly what the gang hoped would've happened when they had deliberately faked an attack against the demon menace._

_After Hakudoshi had been sucked up into the Kazanaa, Kanna and Kohaku were left to protect the abomination. And simply put, Naraku did not trust Kohaku. He had also began to suspect Kanna's loyalty after her failure to immediately report the attack against his heart._

_Shippo having transformed grabbed the pale girl from behind trapping her with a few of his enchantments. He snatched her mirror and shattered the offending object. She didn't even speak a word. She watched his actions with seeming indifference then returned her attention to the battle. Kohaku was currently rendered immobile with a few sutras that Miroku and Kagome had worked on, just for him._

_Naraku laughed evilly as he blocked all attempts of extinguishing his life. He mocked Inuyasha's heritage and belittled Sesshomaru's station. Sesshomaru claimed to be there for his own purposes and so far, he lived up to his claim. He refrained from offering assistance all the while clashing swords with his 'little brother.'_

_Kagome held the infant against her bosom all the while fighting the overwhelming aura and its desire to corrupt her purity._

_**You can't kill me. **__The voice rang in her head. __**You want my power.**_

_Kagome held to her resolve, her mind focused on the hanyou she had been in love with for almost four years now. She allowed the infant to speak even as she prepared herself for the amount of powers she would need to completely destroy the child. While it taunted her, she had been chipping away at it's barrier and sensitizing it to her purification power. Her left hand charged the arrow that would pierce and eradicate the heart._

_Inuyasha was quickly tiring, wanting to look and make sure Kagome was okay but he knew if he even glanced towards her, Naraku would see and then it would be all over._

_**Come on, Kagome. Make this work.**_

"_You seem nervous, Inuyasha. Worried about your little friends?"_

"_This is between me and you. You won't leave here alive, Naraku." He suddenly saw Shippo's signal shoot into the sky and simultaneously, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, and most importantly, Kagome unleashed their strongest attacks._

_Naraku laughed, seeming to think he was home free, completely unaware of his impending doom. The attacks tore through his body and still he laughed. He slowly began to regenerate, intending to get this over with today. He had no intention of running. The group gasped, fearing that, the scumbag was really indestructible. He laughed._

"_I really thought you had learned your lesson, half-breed. You cannot kill me." He laughed and got ready to attack again. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and notched an arrow._

"_Ah, Miko, you've joined us. You've come to see the worthless hanyou die. Maybe now you'll consider-" he stopped and shuddered violently for a second. His eyes widened and the energy ball he once held dissipated. He stared wild-eyed at the group._

"_Kanna!" he yelled. He turned to see the girl bound by Kitsune magic and unconscious, as well as the boy, Kohaku – his heart no where in sight._

"_Curse you insolent fools." Kagome readied her arrow and Inuyasha readied his sword. Sesshomaru bore arms and a three-waved attack flew at the already disintegrating form of the evil hanyou._

"_Is he gone?" Sango asked. Miroku removed his prayer beads carefully, pointing it away from his friends. When he felt no consuming pull of the wind he turned to glance at the clear smooth palm he had not seen since he was but a boy. Sango looked at him and traced the hand now revealed to her before squealing excitedly and latching unto his neck._

END FLASHBACK

Kagome was snapped out her memories when another sneeze vibrated through the air.

"Inuyasha? Are you sure, you're okay?" she asked.

"I said I was fine. Now drop it." He jumped down from the tree. "Let's go." He said.

"Where?"

"We're out of ramen or have you forgotten." He said with an annoyed tone. _I can't believe she forgot about my ramen._

"Okay. Let's go." She hugged her friends and promised to be back in a few days. Kagome had long finished high school and was now doing courses online. She collected her assignments then with her new laptop, completed them in the feudal era. Much to the annoyance of a certain hanyou. He stooped before her, indicating her mode of transport to the well.

The trip to the well was relatively silent. Scratch that – it screamed of silence. Kagome and Inuyasha were at a certain point in their relationship where it was either move forward or give up. On Kagome's part, she chose the latter option. The decision of the hanyou was still a mystery to her. The months following Naraku's death were really touch and go. Inuyasha had become impossibly quiet – not depressed – but annoyingly quiet. The group assumed it had to do with Kikyo. Kagome, after many attempts to console him, and maybe encourage a stronger bond between them had become seriously fed up. She left him to his own thoughts and managed to move on with her life. She was now engaged to Hojo – a boring boy to say the least but sweet. Shippo, was not pleased when his okaa-san came home with a strange smell on her. Suddenly, Shippo and Inuyasha were the best of friends.

Inuyasha set her down at the well and then watched as she disappeared before returning to the tree to await her return.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled. "You're back."

"Yeah but only for a few days." She hugged him and ruffled his hair. "I'm only here to turn in my assignments, stock up on some things and of course-"

"Ramen." He finished.

"Tell me about it. So where's mom?" she asked looking around.

Souta snickered. "She's on a date."

"N-nani?!" Kagome said falling back.

"Remember that doctor that looked after Inuyasha when he was stabbed by thugs?"

"Dr. Kinomoto?"

"Yeah. Let's just say they hit it off." He snickered again. "It doesn't hurt that he is a youkai."

"You're kidding." Kagome said.

"Yeah. A match made in heaven. And she's happy."

"Gross but I'm happy for her." Kagome laughed softly.

"Well, let's get you started on your errands. You should leave your laptop to recharge. I bought you some more batteries."

"Thanks kiddo."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

He was dizzy. He was cold, even though the sun was mocking him. He abandoned his perch in the tree for a seat at its roots. He rested his head against it and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he had a cold compress on his forehead and his haori has been replaced by a lighter material.

"What-what's going on?" his throat hurt – in fact everything hurt.

"I don't know." Sango's voice came. "We found you passed out with a high fever. You've been out for a few hours at best."

"I'm fine." He said removing the cold rag and trying to sit up. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him.

"I don't think so." She said. She moved to push him back and replace the compress but that only warranted her a tiny warning scratch and a growl. "What is your problem? I'm only trying to help."

"Well I don't need it." He snapped. "Just leave me alone." He yelled.

"Fine you ungrateful dog. See if I care." Sango stormed out but Inuyasha was in no mood to feel guilty about his rash actions. He knew he was sick. He didn't need anybody's help. If he were lucky, he would die.

"My Lady Sango says you are ill and refuse aid." The monk said.

"What's it to you?" he stubbornly asked.

"Well, you are one of us and what happens to you affects. Especially since we prefer not to be on the receiving end of your mistress's temper."

"She ain't my mistress!" he said knowing exactly to whom Miroku referred.

"Well, whatever word you wish to use to describe your liaison with Lady Kagome, it would serve us all better, if you accepted help. You are completely incapacitated."

"Leave me alone."

"I will do no such thing." Miroku said and moved to retrieve the cloth from the cold water.

"Come near me and your dead." He growled, eyes flashing red briefly. Miroku ignored it and moved to forcibly subdue the Inu Hanyou. He had not counted on him actually retaliating against him. The struggle rewarded Miroku with scratches to his hands and neck. None was serious but warning enough for Miroku to storm out much like Sango.

Silence filled the hut as hunger hit him. Thirst was the only thing he could relieve at this point. He had long refused Kaede's aid. She was wise enough to comply with his wishes. Now, he was staring up at the roof, hungry and cold. He was being completely unreasonable but he just didn't feel up to their company.

Later that night, Sango returned with fresh water and some food and once again tried to assist him. She used much more force this time, calling in Miroku to help her get some food down his throat. Around the tenth mouthful of stew, he stopped cursing and swearing and actually started crying. Miroku and Sango were shocked but determined to get all the food into him. To the end he started murmuring something that they couldn't make out. He swallowed his last bit of food. By now, due to the illness, and the former struggle, he was exhausted enough to allow Miroku and Sango to clean him up as best as possible while preserving his modesty.

It was five days later that Kagome returned from her mini-vacation with Hojo. She was bored out her mind. Guilt-ridden, she made her way up the stairs to the shrine after waving goodbye to him.

_I'm gonna have to break it off with him soon. I need to call Eri._ She was calling Eri because, even though she was the main player in setting up Kagome and Hojo, she held a secret love for quiet boy. _I'll do it when I get back. For now, let him enjoy himself._ She had also known, they had gotten much closer in their absence; she hoped that when she broke it off, they'd get together without regrets. She also cursed the stupid dog that plagued her thoughts.

She gathered her supplies and carried them out to the well with Souta's help. Inuyasha would help with the transport.

Imagine her surprise when she emerged the first time and there was no Inuyasha to greet her. She shrugged it off as him being in one of his moods. She steeled herself for the impromptu workout she was about to get. Souta expressed surprise and disappointment since he hadn't seen his childhood hero in a long while. After a good half an hour of shuttling, she got all the bags to the feudal era. She picked up three of the lighter bags and made her way to the village.

"Hey guys!" she shouted, straining under the bags. The observed Sango and Miroku sitting together under shaded tree watching Shippo and the village children. She saw no sign of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're back." Sango said rising to greet her best friend. "I'm so relieved."

"Why? I've only been gone five days. I've been gone longer."

"True." Miroku said approaching the ladies. "But on such occasions, we did not have to deal with an uncooperative, sick half-demon."

"Inuyasha's sick?"

"Very. He's had a fluctuating high temperature and the only thing he keeps down is water."

"Anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, when he is not cursing left and right, he complains of pain all over his body, dizziness."

"Sounds like our little puppy has the flu. I didn't think demons caught the flu."

Everybody jumped when a fourth voice seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sure I don't know what this flu is that Lady Kagome speaks about, but in the demon world, there is a particular time every fours years when demons contract a strange illness. They are for all intents and purposes _human _at this time. No offense."

"Myoga. Nice to see you. It has been a while."

"Quite so. As we speak, Lord Sesshomaru is experiencing the same thing."

"That would be something to see."

"However, it is the first time for both Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha."

"How come?" Kagome interjected.

"It only happens at a certain time of life. After this, they will have it every four years. Or not. We can only wait it out in Master Inuyasha's case."

He listened with half and ear to the conversation while fighting the pain. _Great. It's not fatal_. Inuyasha's fatalistic wishes stemmed from his boredom and other things he preferred not to admit. He soon noticed he was no longer alone and moved his head slowly to look at Kagome.

"Go away." He cursed his stupid tongue in wishing she would come to him. Now she was here and his ego greatly wished for her to disappear.

"You can't scare me off like you did Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha."

"What are you gonna do, sit a sick man?"

"Don't be so dramatic about this. It's a simple case of what we call the flu in my time. Luckily, I have some stuff to help you with that."

"I ain't taking none of your stupid pills."

"Don't worry, these are all natural remedies."

"I said I ain't taking any of your weird medicine." He said in a voice, an obvious specter of his former.

"Come now. I know you well enough to know the only reason you're behaving like this is your stupid sense of pride." Kagome said softly while getting out the medication. He pouted as she removed then replaced the compress. She dug a thermometer out of her bag and stuck it under his arm, with a warning not to move it. He pouted even further.

Kagome could've been a nurse or even a doctor with all her impromptu medical training. She methodically went through a doctor's visit routine leaving out the scratching of notes on a patient file.

"Well, you have the flu. If you were human, you'd be sick more or less two weeks. Being of demon heritage, I don't know how long it'll last." She said softly. She took the rag being used for a compress and after dipping it in cool water, used to wipe the sweat from him. He closed his eyes and swallowed at the contact but made no move to protest.

It was silent while the cool cloth cooled his feverish skin. He was the one to break the silence.

"You smell like him." He said simply.

"He _is_ my fiancé. I am entitled to spend time with him when I do go home."

"This is your home." He demanded softly.

"I have friends here that – thankfully – I don't have to give up because my mission is completed. I have family and friends there that I can't give up. I don't belong here, but I'll continue to be here as long as I am needed. I hope that it is forever but…" she shrugged leaving the statement open to interpretation.

"This is your home." He whispered.

"Rest now, Inuyasha. I have Ramen, but you won't be getting much of that for a while."

"What? Why?" he whined.

"You'll be getting actually food with your medicine."

He sighed for the fifth time as she fed him the chicken soup. He wanted ramen but he wouldn't put it past her to sit him into submission. Even if he was sick. He swallowed slowly while she fed him silently. He watched her intently even as she watched him. He wondered what was going through her mind right now.

"If you want to know, just ask." She said simply. He choked slightly on the soup but did not respond to her obvious reading of his thoughts. The room was silent again. He reflected on the barrier between them that seemed to come out of nowhere. Once they could just be with each other and know. Once they wouldn't need to say a word. Once all it took was a look and a hug and everything was fine. The canyon between them was seemingly too wide to span. While he could admit he wasn't helping the situation with his constantly sour mood, he expected, even hoped she would make the move and try to fix whatever was wrong between them.

"Why?" he said after the bowl was empty.

"Why what?"

"Why did you say yes to him?"

"Because he asked." She said simply.

"But Kouga asked. Akitoki asked. Why didn't you say yes to them?"

"Does it matter?" he didn't answer. He simply closed his eyes and then his breath evened out.

"How is he doing?" Sango asked.

"He'll be fine. Should be better in no time. I expect once he's gotten a little of his strength back, he'll put up more of a fight with me." She sighed then stretched lazily.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sango said. "It reminds me of when Kohaku was sick." She sighed.

"We can still save him." Kagome said.

"He doesn't need saving. He's fine. He has a purpose now. Other than killing Naraku." She said. "I suppose you'll want the shard he has."

"There's no rush. I'll wait for you two to be reacquainted with each other. Then you can tell me if you want the wish."

"It's Inuyasha's wish."

"He doesn't need it." Kagome said with finality. "By the way, I haven't seen Shippo in a while."

"He's not very happy that you're planning to marry this guy in your time."

"He doesn't have a say in it."

"I know. Which is why he's trying to separate himself." She sighed. "To tell you the truth, I've been thinking of doing the same thing."

"Sango-"

"No. I don't mean I'm questioning your decision. But I know, once you two do get married, there won't be anymore of you here. You can explain long absences now, but when you're married, you shouldn't lie to your husband. Its bad enough, you have to go into your marriage with a lie. Even if you tell him the truth, you can't come here anymore."

Kagome had thought of this too. To here Sango say it, it made her even more determined to break it off with Hojo. "I have been having second thoughts."

"What?"

"I thought I could do it Sango. But he's there. He won't leave my mind in peace. I might have given hope on him, but I still can't sentence somebody to a one-sided love relationship. I know only too well how that feels. Plus, I can't give up seeing you guys altogether."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Just don't tell anyone else."

"But-"

"No. Let him think I've moved on. Shippo needs to grow up. Miroku and Inuyasha are best friends. Let's just leave it right here."

"If you say so, Kagome."

"I'm gonna check on the patient."

She knelt beside his sleeping form a she wiped sweat from his face and neck. She decided, it would help if she did the same for the rest of him. It didn't matter how old she was, or how many times she saw him less than clothed, it still made her blush. She mixed in some of an herbal mix that would help cool him while soothing him. She slowly wiped down his chest and torso. She took her time to enjoy this rare opportunity to touch him without underlying tension between them. She finished all too quickly with the front for her but she still had the back. She set about turning him over slowly, so as not to wake him and placing his head in her lap. She dipped the cloth into the water then proceeded to wipe his back.

He had woken up the moment she knelt beside him but he kept his breathing even. This simple act was made harder when she proceeded to wipe the sweat from his heated skin. He was relieved when she stopped. He bit back a sigh. He had to force himself not to tense when the rag came down to gently caress his chest. He couldn't help the sigh that came but he was sure she'd make nothing of it. It was torture as she made her way all the way down his body while – annoyingly – preserving his modesty. He was sick but he still has hormones that went wild around her. When she turned him gently – obviously in an attempt not to wake him – he helped by moving sleepily. He sighed again when she laid his head in her lap. The gently movements, along with the cooling, soothing effect of the wet rag, was sweet torture. If he was not sick, he'd be kissing her senseless now. All too soon, it was over and she was moving him out of her lap. He decided, he'd have none of that. Lazily, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he snuggled into her lap. He felt her tense but all he did was tighten his hold. He heard her sigh of resignation and released a sigh of content.

When he had trapped her with his arms, she was shocked but as she did not want to move she gave in. She feathered her fingers through his hair, avoiding his ears. She still hadn't gotten over what had happened the last time she touched them.

FLASHBACK

_She was coming back from her time with Inuyasha. They were all alone and she wanted to get closer to him, get him to open up to her like he used to. She hadn't even touched his ears when he was wide awake. She did so now. When she found herself slammed painfully against a tree with him snarling at her throat she regretted it._

"_Inuyasha-" she tried to push against him but all that resulted in was an even worse situation. She half gasped, half screamed as he slammed her into the ground, nudging her feet apart and settling there. She felt his erection and feared the worse while somehow knowing Inuyasha would never do that to her. She once more tried to create some distance between them. The fight went out of her when his fangs sliced into her neck and stayed there. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp, her eyes dilating, and her body motionless._

_He continued to growl at her with his fangs still embedded in her neck. He was as still as her. The only movement from him was the rumbling in his chest from the low, warning growl that pulsated through her tense body._

_Her hands flew from their defensive position to claw – as best she could – at his muscled back. Her fingers dug into the hardened flesh in silent protest when his grip on her neck tightened. She could feel the blood as it exited her body and disappeared in his waiting mouth._

"_Please-" she cried. The sound and the oncoming tear seemingly irritated him because one of his hands yanked her head to the side, giving him more access and his jaw applied more pressure. She refrained from speaking now._

_They stayed in that position, on the forest floor, for what seemed like hours with him tightly attached to her neck, unmoving. She listened as the growl became nothing more than a soft breath. He had fallen asleep. She was too sacred to move._

END FLASHBACK

She still did not know what that was all about. They didn't speak about it. It however made her wary of even accidentally touching his ears. She was brought out of her thoughts by a whining sound and Inuyasha's movements in her lap. He seemed to be trying to follow her hand movements but having no luck. Or he was trying to get her to stop. Her mind flashed to the incident and she regretfully removed her hand. Or she would have if his hand had not shot up and gripped her wrist. She sat with her hand still atop his head where he had placed it.

His eyes remained closed. He protested when her hand still did not move. Not even when he nudged it slightly did she move. He sighed in defeat and then turning onto his back he looked up at her.

"I won't bite you again if that's what you're worried about Kagome." He said in a sulky voice.

"Why did you bite me? And why won't you do it again?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't do it again."

"I'm gonna let you get some more rest." She said softly. She moved to get up but he held her in place. He may be sick but he was still a half-demon.

"I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Forget it, Inuyasha. Just get some sleep." She tried to get up again.

"If you leave I'm gonna follow you." He said stubbornly.

"Fine." She said after a while. "Just go to sleep. And I'm not touching your head so don't ask." He pouted but closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When he woke up, Kagome was in the same spot, asleep. He sighed and slowly – because that was all he could manage anyway – shifted her so she was starched out beside him. He scooted down a little and laid his head on her stomach and went right back to sleep.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sesshomaru was less than pleased with his current position. When he had first sneezed he thought he had inhaled some dust or something. However, when it persisted, he decided it was best to get home.

It was a good thing too. He collapsed as soon as he saw the bed. Jaken's annoying babble didn't help his headache. He growled lightly when the castle healers came and they exited a quickly as they had come.

When Rin poked her head in he growled but she, as usual, ignored his sour mood and smiled at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I heard you were sick." Her cheerful voice annoyed him but he said nothing to her. "I've come to make you all better. Don't worry. I'll take care of you just like how you take care of my, Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled then skipped out of the room.

He didn't know he had fallen asleep but he must have because when he opened his burning eyes, Rin was humming as he wiped his feverish skin. He wanted to tell her to stop but the fact that his throat hurt like hell and the cool rag felt good, made him hold his tongue. She soon realized his eyes were open and smiled at him. Her humming was replaced by her words to him.

"I hope you're feeling better. But, I need to remove your clothes. Unless you can do it by yourself."

What could he say? He desperately wanted out of his hot, swear-drenched clothes but he hated that he hadn't the strength to do it himself. He looked away from her, and believe it or not, the great lord of the Western Lands, pouted. Rin giggled.

"Lord Sesshomaru looks very handsome when he does that. Shall I remove your clothes for you then?" her voice still very cheerful. He nodded still looking away from her. He kept his gaze averted even as she removed his clothes. She had removed the top before throwing a thin but opaque sheet over him. From the bottom of the sheet, she skillfully removed his _trousers_. His eyes widened at her consideration. She then folded the sheet so that it covered him but gave her access to his chest, torso and legs. The cool rag against his skin lulled him into a sleep.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

He was in a bad mood. He and Kagome argued constantly over the next few the days yet she still diligently took care of him. He got a few well-earned slaps though. It all started when she told him he needed a proper bath. Unfortunately, he was nowhere strong enough to handle the task himself. He fought her on it and of course, she slipped him a sedative. When he came to, he was naked, at the spring and being bathed by Kagome. He got a few slaps and reprimands when he tried to crawl out. The fever and the sedative worked against him. All he could do was yell and complain as she meticulously cleaned him. It was more out of embarrassment since he was standing at full attention as she cleaned him there. It didn't help that she giggled. When he moaned softly and she looked up at him with a very pink face, she hurriedly did what she was doing and got him out and dried and back to the village.

This was repeated every time she needed to bathe him. He always came back with handprints on his arms and chest.

"He's getting better." Kagome said in response to her friends' inquiry. "He should be back to his old self in a few more days."

"Really?" Miroku asked. "In my opinion, I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind being sick a little longer." He said with a perverted smile. It earned him a bonk on the head.

"Only you could make being sick perverted, Miroku." Sango said.

"It's a gift." He smiled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take him for a walk later. He needs the exercise now. I'm gonna borrow Kirara in case he's too weak to walk back. If that's okay."

"It's no problem."

"Thanks."

He was putting on his haori when he came to get him. She smiled at him softly then they walked together.

"Now I want you to tell me when you feel too weak to go any further. And pace yourself. Now that you're stronger, I won't hesitate to stop your foolishness." She warned. He scoffed at her but he took the warning seriously.

They came to rest at the Tree of Ages. He put his head in her lap and scoffed when she smirked at him.

"Inuyasha?" she said after a bout of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you bite me? I mean, I still have nightmares about it."

"I said I was sorry." He complained.

"I still want to know. Is it because I touched your ears?"

He was quiet.

"Inuyas-"

"Yes."

"But you've never reacted like that before." She said then winced when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean by that? Have you been touching me in my sleep?" he asked a little upset that he wasn't awake to enjoy it.

"No, no. Why would you think a thing like that? I meant when my mom touched your ears."

"You're lying but I'll drop it." He said. "These _other times_ did not involve you and your legs wrapped around me, Kagome. I may have a lot of control but I have only so much. I reacted to a sexual situation, in my eyes, with a warning for you not to push me."

"So, me riding on your back, combined with me touching your ears, forced you to punish me?"

"Sort of."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"The holding you against the tree was punishment-" he breathed deeply. "Don't sit me okay?"

"It depends on what you're gonna say next."

"Then I won't say it." He closed his eyes.

"Fine. I won't sit you."

"The biting was me trying to – me wanting to – uhm" he cleared his throat. "I am a half-demon but I have demon instincts. You are a pack member, female pack member, who unknowingly made a sexual advance at me. It was purely instinctual but I bit you to get you to submit to me."

"But why? All you had to do was say something."

"Don't tell me, it hadn't crossed your mind to 'sit' me, Kagome. You telling me that at that moment would have made it worse for you. If you had managed to say that to me, the minute it wore off, I would have done more than bit you."

"What would you have done? Would you have-"

"Forced you? No. But just as bad. You would have probably hated me. Or you'd be dead."

"So you would've hurt me?"

"Yes." She was silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that position then."

"Doesn't matter."

She became contemplative then spoke again. "Okay, I get the initial biting but what was with the jaw tightening and the persistent growling?"

He visibly blushed. "I got a little excited. Leave it at that."

"But-"

"I'm ready to go now." He got up, showing he had said all he was willing to share.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Sesshomaru was in a similar position as his half-brother. After being bathed by Rin, he had become very possessive. He kicked out a young boy that Rin had been courting with as well as any potential suitors. Rin was less than pleased but she never said anything to him. However, she could no longer hold her tongue when he had slapped her hands away for trying to help him dress.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she scolded. "You're being very stubborn and unreasonable. I've looked after you for these past weeks and I enjoyed it. I just don't see why you sent away Renji when you knew I liked him. Or all the other demons close enough to my age – in demon years anyway. And now, you're refusing my help when you don't have the strength to do this properly."

To hear her admit she liked this _Renji_ was adding fuel to his fire. She needed to know she was his. He allowed her stint with Renji so she would have enough time to mature away from him; to see somebody else as important. He was upset that she had developed such feelings for this other demon. That she had deemed him worthy of her affections. He knew he was being selfish but dammit, she was his and she needed to know that.

Rin sensed his fury long before he pounced on her. She was now vulnerable beneath a demon – a sick one – but a demon still. He growled slowly and lowly at her before lowering his head to her neck. His breath wafted across her neck and she shuddered.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Be quiet Rin. I may be sick but I am your lord. You belong to me. _Renji_ and anybody else for that matter are insignificant."

"But-"

"You are mine. Do you understand me?" When she didn't answer right away he growled and licked her neck. She jumped and whimpered but still didn't answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"I asked you a question Rin." He said with a warning.

"No! I don't belong to you. I don't hav-" she was silenced by his fangs sinking into her neck. She was too surprised to scream. Tears fell slowly over the side of her face and into her hair at the obvious claim he placed on her. This wasn't he first time he'd bitten her. Those times were a form of reprimand she came to see. This was a marking. He had marked her as his. She dare not speak. She didn't fight because there was no point. She was his. Always had been. She was foolish enough to believe that he would give her up. All that was left was for him to claim her body as a vessel for his pleasure and offspring. At the moment, she was too emotionally rung to know whether she was happy or not. All she could think now was 'how dare he do this to me?'

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Inuyasha was still sick. He didn't like it. He wasn't as weak as he'd been in the beginning but he was still too weak to do everything for himself. Kagome was a patient care-giver but she had hit him a few times. Little slaps that served as a reprimand more than anything. The one touch he craved, however, she refused. He surmised it was from fear. But, it still hurt to think that he had been the cause of that fear.

Kagome counted three weeks now that Inuyasha had been sick. She hadn't gotten any school work done and she was really tired. Caring for a childish Hanyou was not easy. She thought back now to how he fought her on everything. Because he was stronger now, he fought her when she tried to feed him. When he needed a bath. When he was going for his walks. Thankfully, his fever broke so all she had to deal with now were the occasional complaints and the pissy attitude. Right now, he was currently sulking over a stupid argument she couldn't even begin to understand. She sighed and decided it was best to get most of her work done.

"Kagomeeeeee!" A very annoying voice came. Kagome jumped, having been startled. She growled in frustration.

"What!" she yelled back.

"I'm hungry!" the voice came back.

"Then eat!" she sighed lowering her head and trying to regain her train of thoughts. The voice did not return. She was able to pick up where she left off but before she could actually make anymore progress, the voice pierced her ears. This time it was whiny and tinged with tears.

This was another part of Inuyasha she'd come to put up with during his sickness. He was more vulnerable to human emotions and it annoyed the hell put of Kagome. Her weakness was as much his tears as his were her tears.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath. "Fine. I give up." She got up to tend to her very needy patient. What she found was her adorable Hanyou tangled in his haori. She chuckled at his antics. "You must have been a handful for your mom." She stated.

"I wasn't." He pouted. "I can't get out." He whined.

"Hold still. I'll help you." Slowly she removed his arms from the sleeves then setting it aside when she was done. She smoothed his hair down and smiled. "There."

He was still pouting so when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips, she fell back taking him with her.

They were both shocked to find themselves in such an intimate position. Kagome lips were parted slightly in surprise matching Inuyasha's expression.

"Get off." She said when she finally found her voice. When he didn't respond right away, she started to squirm and try to push him off. Of course, the ensuing blush and the presence of a hardened appendage between them stopped all movements. He grit his teeth and pushed up with his arms creating enough space between them yet still trapping her.

"I'm sorry."

"Let me up, Inuyasha." She said again looking him squarely in the eyes. He moved slowly but he let her up. They were silent as Kagome adjusted her skirt and blouse. He watched her keenly before breaking the silence.

"I miss you, Kagome."

"What are you talking about? I'm here all the time."

He shook his head slowly. "That's not what I mean. I miss us." He sighed as if it was a load off his chest.

"What 'us'? There was no 'us'." She snapped. She breathed in to seemingly calm herself. "There was the half-demon and his shard detector. Once there was no need to look for shards that partnership ceased to exist."

"I never thought of you as my shard detector. You were my first real friend."

"Don't give me that, Inuyasha. I was a replacement, temporary filler for the original. When _she_ died, there was no need to keep me around as anything but a by-product of a successful mission."

"It's my fault for allowing you to believe that for so long." He sighed. "You gave me something Kikyo never gave me. Complete and unconditional acceptance. You gave me a place to rest without having to look over my shoulders."

"This is all fine and dandy but all this doesn't matter right now."

"I guess I messed up, didn't I?" he chuckled soflty. He stretched out on the floor and chuckled again. "I mess everything up. Sounds like self pity but it is what it is. If it wasn't for me being born, my father would be alive. My brother wouldn't hate my guts. Kikyo would have lived a longer, happier life. You wouldn't have cried so many tears for me."

"I don't regret any tears I shed for you. I regret giving you something that you could never give me in return. I regret that I wanted more from you when you had no intention of giving more than what you already had. I regret that my needy attitude messed us up. But, that's all done now. I've learned to live with my own mistakes. I've moved on. You should too."

"Are you really going to marry him?"

"How does that change anything?"

"If you do, I'll really have to give you up. I'll have to live here without you."

"Even if I wasn't engaged to be married, I never intended to stay here." She said shocking both her and Inuyasha.

"But-"

"Too many memories. Memories that I need to leave here."

"I HATE YOU!" a tiny voice said from the doorway. Kagome's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Shippo-" she said softly.

"I hate you. I hope I never see you again." He said this and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her sorrowful eyes turned to look at Inuyasha's vacant eyes and she split.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Rin sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time while staring up at her lord's balcony. She had given up caring for him after the whole incident. It had been a whole five days and she had no idea if he was getting better or worse. Her angry spirit wished for the latter while her normal self begged to be at his side. The marks were no more than red pinpricks in her neck now but she could feel his essence pulsing through her. She had sought out Renji for comfort, thinking she had a friend, but it had all been a lie. She found him with another, a demoness. He shunned her. She was all alone again.

She had followed him without question for four years of her life. She was at the age when she was prepared and given into marriage. She knew no human that would take her as a wife. She had not been cultured in the art of being the wife to a man. She knew only to be his and it grieved her yet thrilled her. In a few months, it would be five years since she had been with him. She would be fifteen years. She dreaded yet anticipated her life as the concubine of a great demon lord.

He had recovered three days after his claiming of the girl. He blamed his weakened state in his rash behaviour. Even a demon with as little emotion as he had knew that a girl like Rin needed to be courted and seduced into the life he had wrongfully chosen for her. He saw her in the gardens twirling a flower idly between her fingers while her face lacked the usual radiant smile. The absence of it was as annoying to him as its presence. He preferred the annoyance of its presence. Ignoring the stairs, he flew down from the balcony to come before her. Cupping her chin he apologized with his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She lowered her eyes in practiced respect for his station.

"Look at me, Rin." He said. She obeyed without question but there was tinge of defiance and anger etched into her brown windows.

"I have accepted that which you wish of me, my lord. I will serve you for as long as you see me fit."

"What foolishness do you speak of now, child?"

"Only the truth. My Lord, you yourself see me as nothing but a child. I will serve you as long as you see fit. I will tend to your wife as long as she sees me fit to do so."

"I have no wife but you child. And for that I am sorry. I have chosen for you that which I should not have."

"There is no need to apologize to a servant, my lord. Or seek to raise my true station of a concubine. I am resigned to such a fate since I decided to remain at your side."

"Rin, you are not my concubine. You are my mate. You need not worry about my treatment of you. I will wait until you have matured further and are ready in your own mind to accept the duties that come with being my mate."

"Lord Sesshomaru-" he cut off any further words with a kiss that should never be associated with a terrifying lord as himself.

"Forgive me for my lowly behaviour towards you."

"If you regret your actions, I will gladly leave if it be your wish." His eyes widened the tiniest fraction but she saw it.

"Is that you desire, Rin?"

"I am torn. I wish to always remain at my Lord's side but not as a mistake he wished he never made." It would have been his nature to make her rise to meet him but his previous behaviour demanded that he choke on his pride to assuage her fears.

"You are never a mistake, Rin." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He hoped she would be able to forgive him.

oooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOooo

He found her huddled against a tree deep in the forest, her head buried against her knees. He could sympathize with Shippo's sentiments but the abject horror and confusion he saw etched across her face was more than he could bear. She loved that little kitsune and to hear such words directed at her – it must have shredded her already fragile heart.

"Kagome?"

"Leave me alone." She said softly.

"I wouldn't be a friend if I did that." He came to stoop before her but before he could get his balance, he was tackled to the ground by shaking arms and tears. "Hush now. It'll be okay, Kagome." He hated to see her tears but her tears tore him up into unrecognizable pieces.

"How? How can it be okay when he hates me?"

"He'll get over it. He's just a little hurt right now. He'll be fine. He'll apologize and you guys will be okay." She sobbed hard against his chest.

"Am I so horrible? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ssshh. It'll be okay, Kagome."

"I don't want it to be okay!" she cried. "I want things to be how they used to be before I fell down that stupid well." As soon as the words fell from her crying lips and she felt him go still against her she stopped crying and looked at his face. "Oh god. Inuyasha-"

"Don't worry about me, Kagome." Already she could hear the withdrawal in his voice.

"No!" she held his face with her trembling hands. The tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." He said looking at her. "Yes you did. And I don't blame you." He looked down then forcibly pushed her away. "But that doesn't mean I can't be angry about it." He stood up to leave, wavering only once due to his still sick condition. She cried harder than she had ever cried before as he watched him leaving. She felt cold even though the sun beat down on her body.

Inuyasha came back into the village, breathing hard against his body's desire to collapse from the emotional and physical expenditure.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said simply.

"Where's Kagome?"

"If I were you, I'd just forget about her and move on with your life."

"But-"

"Just drop it okay. I'm gonna go get some sleep." He walked off and into the hut where he spent his sick days now.

It was late night when she snuck back into the village. She hoped they thought she had gone home as she usually did after a tiff with Inuyasha. She hoped they were all asleep. She crept into the hut she knew Inuyasha occupied. Thankfully he was asleep and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't stop her. She grabbed her yellow bag and once outside, removed her bow and quiver, a few gifts for everybody, a few packs of ramen then disappeared into the night.

They all sat around the fire pit in Kaede's hut realizing that Kagome was gone. They wondered, as usual, if it were for good. This time, they truly worried because this had an air of finality. The absence of their greatest enemy played a huge factor. There really wasn't any reason for her to come back to an era that held so much hardship for her. They all secretly hoped that they would be the reason she returned. Shippo was the only one making a sound in the hut. He cried because of the last words he said – rather – screamed at her. His tears soaked the fire rat haori of the still sick Hanyou.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoOooOOOOoooOOOOOoooOoooOooo

It had been a few days since she had ran away to her time. She did not intend to ever return. She really wished she could have said a proper farewell to her friends, especially Inuyasha and Shippo but she couldn't face either of them. Not the way she felt about her actions or the way they would feel in regards to the same. Her mother and brother only ever got her out to eat or to go out with her friends. Neither asked for a reason as to her sudden appearance.

She quietly completed her work for the next few weeks and emailed it to her teacher. Completing her degree was the only thing that kept her from breaking down into the surely uncontrollable tears that beat against her eyes. She reached over to grab a book from the taunting yellow bag and the object that rolled out nearly killed her. She had completely forgotten that she had the till incomplete Shikon jewel. Now here it was mocking her decision to never return to where her heart longed to be. She picked up the phone to do what she needed to do at that very instant.

Inuyasha had recovered from his debilitating illness and was now working on rebuilding his stamina. It was also a means of preventing him from jumping down the well. Sango and Miroku had avoided him since _her_ departure mostly to mourn by themselves. Shippo had become his shadow it seemed. He trained with him, ate with him but he never spoke one word. It seemed he had lost his will to speak. It seemed his words meant nothing if Kagome could not hear them and then smile that smile he loved so much.

"That's enough for today, Shippo. Go wash up for lunch." The little Kitsune nodded and went to do as he was told. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and took a deep breath. If he hadn't already been exhaling, he would have choked on air.

"You've gotten really gentle with him." Her voice said from the tree line of the forest named after him.

"Kagome?"

"Who else?" she tried for a smile but her face seemed to want to collapse into tears so she retained her straight face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get rid of the jewel. I'm gonna give Sango the wish. So she can have Kohaku back for good." He nodded indicating he agreed.

"So you really are going?"

"Yeah." The once word seemed so insufficient but it was all she could manage without careening into tears. "I'll see you before I go back." She turned and walked off in Sango's direction.

He sat crossed legged looking in the direction she had disappeared and sighed. Shippo was sure to be racing back to the clearing once he picked up her scent. It would be torture to break it to him again.

"What do I do?" he whispered.

"Sango?" she called softly to the figure resting against Miroku. Said figure jumped up and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Kagome. I missed you so much."

"Sango." How do you tell you're best friend, your sister that this is the last time she'd see her? She supposed she'd have to do the Band-Aid effect.

"Sango, I'm not here for long."

"But-"

"I'm sorry." She swallowed the tears. "I only came to complete the jewel and give you Kohaku as a parting gift."

"But-"

"You'll be fine, Sango. You'll have your brother back. You'll have Miroku and soon little replicas of you and him." She smiled sincerely now.

"But-"

"I know. Please understand. I didn't want to but I don't see any other way." Sango pulled her away from the attentive Miroku then asked what she needed to know.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"No. I already broke it off. He'll be happy with my friend Eri. I need to get this done before I speak to Inuyasha and Shippo. So where's Kohaku?"

"He's inside resting. He twisted his ankle yesterday running from a group of girls." She chuckled slightly. Kagome laughed.

"I knew he was a heartbreaker that one. Let's go. I still have Miroku to talk to."

She went inside and saw the sleeping boy. She put the jewel against him while holding Sango's hand. They concentrated on keeping the wish pure as well as the jewel. It only took a second before the jewel emitted a strong white light and then shimmered out of existence. Kohaku took a large breath and held a hand over his beating chest.

"Sister?"

"Oh, Kohaku. Thank you Kagome."

"Don't thank me. It was all the jewel. Now, Kohaku will have to deal with many girls chasing him and a very jealous Kanna giving him the cold shoulder." Kohaku's groan and Sango's laugh warmed her heart. "Be happy you two." She left the two siblings to themselves.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Miroku."

"I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yes."

"Then I should thank you for allowing me to join your little group that gave me friends now, a beautiful fiancé."

"You don't need to."

"Yes. I should. So from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for saving my life and giving me one to look forward to. I shall never forget you." Miroku always made thing so easy for her. She supposed it was his way of making it easy for himself too. "Normally, I would be my perverted self to lighten the tension but I won't do that." He pulled her into a quick hug and he took a shuddering breath before disappearing into the hut that Sango and Kohaku were using.

"Goodbye, Miroku."

She walked back to the forest only to be tackled by a kitsune. "I'm sorry Kagome. Please don't go. I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"Be quiet Shippo." She said softly. "It's not your fault. You be strong okay."

"Please-"

"No. Shippo, let's make this as pleasant as possible okay. No tears." He nodded. "Let's go find Inuyasha okay?"

"I'll miss you so much."

"Aishiteru, Shippo." He hugged her then pointed in the direction of Inuyasha. He jumped from her arms and darted to the village but not before flashing a brilliant smile.

"I'll make sure to live long so I can come find you in your time. Bye Kagome." And he was gone from her sight.

"Do I have to come find you?" she said after a few moments.

"No." He jumped down from the tree he had been occupying.

"I can say that I'll miss you the most."

"You'll barely remember me after the wedding."

"I'll always remember my very first love." _And last._ She added for herself.

"I guess it won't help any for me to beg you to stay right?"

"No." _Yes, please beg me to stay. Please hold me and demand that I stay._

"I'd walk you to the well but I'd do one of two things: jump in after you or tie you to me."

"So I guess this is it." _ Please, Inuyasha, don't allow me to leave you._

"Yeah." He gently put his arms around her before gradually increasing the pressure until there was no air allowed between them. The gentle kiss to her temple was almost her undoing.

"I'll miss you, puppy." Her hand went to touch his ears now and he held her even closer.

"Kagome." He said and the one word held so much more than all the words he could say.

She finally pushed him away and disappeared running to the well. She glanced back, hoping to see him one last time but he was already gone. She cried now as she burst into the clearing that held the way to her home. "I love you, Inuyasha." She jumped into the well and welcomed what the future held for her with a heavy heart.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Sesshomaru had found her huddled against a tree and for her it was déjà vu. She was crying at the irony of the entire situation. True she had made sure to say goodbye to her family in case the well sealed her fate in this time. It was a tearful parting on that side. She found out she was to be an aunt and that she would miss her baby brother's wedding. She had found out she would be a big sister again. And her mom was remarrying. She was happy for them. But it never really prepared her for actually being stuck in this time.

"Miko?"

"Come to laugh at me?"

"I was actually coming to seek your help in a matter. It seems you are in need of comfort. Where is your mate?"

"My mate? I don't have a mate."

"Yet I can smell the beginnings of mate mark on you."

"If you're talking about Inuyasha, he doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I went back to my time."

"Your time?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't know this huh?"

"I suspected you were peculiar."

"I'm not from this time. I came here through that old well in the Forest of Inuyasha because of the Shikon jewel."

"So, if my brother thinks you went home, why are you here crying?"

She laughed a watery kind. "It sealed. I just spent the better part of the day saying goodbye to everybody and I can't even go home. To either home. But why am I telling you this?"

"If you are in need of residence until you've come to a decision, I have ample space at my castle. And it serve me better to have you present." She looked at him shocked.

"_You_ are offering to take _me_ in until I decide to leave?"

"Yes." She still looked at him wondering when the hidden cameras would jump out. Of course, this was feudal Japan, they didn't even know what a camera was supposed to be much less have them, tricking her.

"What do you get out of this?"

"I must admit to having a stupid moment. I claimed that which I shouldn't have and may have estranged someone very important from me."

"Are we talking about Rin?" she asked. "Did you-"

"No." he said answering her question before it was asked. "But I might as well have. I did what my brother did to you. Only, I have every intention of finishing what I started."

"What exactly did your brother do to me?"

"He marked you as his potential or definite future mate. He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"You need not worry. If he's the same Inuyasha I know, he won't do anything about it unless you make the first move. I can safely conclude it was a move on your part that got him to mark you."

"I didn't know I was doing that at the time. So you're saying you marked Rin and intend to complete it so what's the problem. From what I know of her, she adores you."

"I went about it all wrong. I forced it on her. And now, she has accepted her position as my mate but-"

"She's holding unto her heart?"

"Yes."

"And I can help you how?"

"You are a woman, so I am asking your advice on how to win her heart the right way."

"But, she might perceive it as you tricking her into loving you."

"Leave that part to me. I'm not completely incompetent. I just need help with the finer points of what you humans call romance."

"First of all, don't go around calling us 'you humans'." Kagome said to him. "She probably has it as a sticky point. Your aversion to humans, that is."

"Point taken. Shall we travel to my castle then?"

"Sure. Why not? Rin will need all the support she needs against a handsome devil like you." At his shocked expression she laughed, her tears drying up. "Don't be so surprised. When I wasn't completely terrified that you'd kill me I was telling Sango how handsome you were."

"Are the women in you time this…forward?"

"More so than me. I should warn you, I might be coming to help you in romancing Rin, but I intend to fully prepare Rin for her role as a wife and lover."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, in my time, people are a little more open about the act of consummating a marriage and repeating said performance." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry, she'll still be your Rin, just a little more grown up."

They traveled in silence for a few hours before she spoke up. "So how did you hold up being sick?"

"My being sick was what caused me to be asking you for help. Sick demons become very possessive of their healers. Even if I hadn't marked her, she would have been unfit to marry another. I would have killed them all."

"If you were as sick as Inuyasha, I'm assuming she had to have bathed you at one time or the other." The tick in his jaw had her chuckling. "A true testament to the control of you dog demons."

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

It had been a total of three years since she went home. Inuyasha was as pissy as ever. Shippo was back to his old self, living on the hope of living to Kagome's time. Sango and Miroku had picked up the pieces and made an effort to move on with their lives. For Kagome's sake. He was a wreck.

"Why don't ye pay her a visit?" Kaede said.

"She wanted to leave us behind. I shouldn't force myself on her." He sighed. "Besides, the well sealed." He admitted.

"I see. Then I am truly sorry, young Hanyou."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Lord Inuyasha!" a tiny annoying voice said then he felt the tell-tale signs of the parasitic insect.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?"

"Well-"

"Running from the missus again?"

"Yes and I have some news you might find interesting."

"What news is that?"

"That your brother, Sesshomaru is to officially take a mate."

"So how does that concern me?"

"Well other than the fact that you have to be there as a part of his family, he invited you."

"Why would my brother invite me to his wedding?"

"A peace offering."

"And why should I go?"

"Your father would want his two sons to get along."

"Feh."

"Please consider attending, my Lord." He said then disappeared.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

-**---Rewind to Kagome's Arrival----**

"Lady Kagome!" Rin greeted her warmly. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I'm glad to see you. You've grown a whole lot." Kagome said extending her arms for a hug that was eagerly returned.

"So what brings you here?"

"I should think your lord will fill you in on the reasons for my extended visit."

"Then I shall await his word. So you'll be staying here for a while?"

"Yes."

"It'll be good to have female company that is human."

"I should think so."

"Thank Kami. I have so much I need to ask you." She pulled Kagome away hardly acknowledging Sesshomaru's presence. In fact, she completely ignored him. He was not pleased with his welcome – or lack thereof. He decided she was entitled to her temper tantrum – though silent it may be.

"Lady Kagome-"

"Just Kagome will do for me."

"Then feel free to call me Rin. I don't mean to be rude but why are you really here?"

"Honestly, I have no where else to go."

"But you travel with my lord's brother."

"Not anymore."

"Aren't you sad to be separated from your lord?"

"Inuyasha was never my lord in the sense that Sesshomaru is yours. We parted mutually."

"So you are here indefinitely?"

"It would seem so." She looked behind her then leaned forward with a conspirator's twinkle in her eyes. "I am also at the request of Sesshomaru to help him with a few things."

"Really? What?"

"How would you feel about taking your lord down a notch from his high seat?" She considered it for a moment then smiled.

"I'm all ears."

"I'm here to help him romance you; endear you to him – again." She said.

"And why should I even give him the time of day?"

"Well it's obvious you are completely devoted to him but I know you're also angry at his stupid way of claiming you."

"Mmm-hmmm?" she said while nodding in agreement. "He was so inconsiderate of my feelings in the whole matter. He just pinned me to the bed while I was looking after him and bit me. I didn't even get an opportunity to think about his demand." She blushed when she mentioned how he pinned her then pouted when she mentioned his callous ways.

"Well, I am going to help him. He does need help in that area. But, I'm gonna show you how to make him keep coming back for more."

"You'll get my lord to seek me out instead of me awaiting him all the time."

"Yes. At first, he'll come because of my instructions. Accept the courtesy but don't give him too much. You know what I'm saying. Keep him at a distance while throwing out little hints that you appreciate his efforts. Pretty soon, he'll need to see you at least twice for the day. He'll need to assure himself that you're there in the morning and at night. You won't know it but there are times, he'll watch you sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not very different from his brother. Very possessive. Wanting things his way. Sulking when he doesn't get his way."

"You're right. He does do that." She said with a thoughtful expression. "You would have to watch his eyes to see it though."

"There are some things I'll need to teach you though."

"Like what?"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in a few months; that's when I have to make this union with him official."

"Then I'll need to teach you how to keep him interested for a very long time."

"How much do you know about the marriage bed?"

"I don't know anything at all. I asked the other women here but they don't like humans and more so me because I'm favored by the lord."

"Well, I can tell you this, your first time will be uncomfortable, maybe even painful depending on your partner. Does he seem to be a gentle person?"

"He can be."

"Well then, you won't have a problem. Much. Anyway, the first time, just bear it. You need to tell him when to move after he – well – let's see. Do you know about the difference between a male and a female?"

"No." she shook her head sadly.

"Don't worry. By the time, I'm done with you, you'll be a pro. First, let's take a bath and I'll give you your first lesson there."

They made their way to the baths where Kagome acquainted Rin with her body and one particular point.

"That's where he'll enter you. I know that you saw him when you bathed."

"So he'll put that in me? But, are you sure he'll fit?" she asked worried as she played with the water.

"You'll stretch to fit him."

"This whole 'sex' thing doesn't seem very exciting." She said wisely.

"This is just the basics of what will happen. It's what happens before and after this that makes it interesting. There'll be a great deal of kissing and touching on both your parts to make it more enjoyable."

"Kissing? I've never kissed anyone before. I almost kissed Renji many times but I was too nervous to actually do it."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru is a master at that. It'll start small, just a touch of his lips to yours. Follow his movements as best you can. When he runs his tongue over your lips, open your mouth and let him do what he does. Pay attention and try to replicate the action using your tongue. Be careful of his fangs, okay?"

"Kagome, you know so much. Have you-"

"Have I had sex? No. Where I come from, it is expected of everyone to be educated in this area. I have kissed before though. Which is why I'm warning you about Sesshomaru's fangs. Hurts like hell for a few moments."

"Was it Lord Inuyasha that you kissed?"

"I've kissed him before but it wasn't his fangs I had an encounter with. It was Kouga of the wolf tribe."

"Really? But why did you kiss him?"

"I was upset at Inuyasha for something and I sorta used Kouga for revenge. No that he minded. I nicked my tongue while I was running it over his teeth."

"Why did you not just hit Inuyasha instead of kissing another?"

"Let's just say, it was convenient since I also wondered what it would feel like to kiss Kouga."

"And how was it?"

"It was okay. He's good at it but if you don't have a heart-felt connection to your partner, it's like kissing your own hand."

"Okay. I understand."

"Now, since I've told you about how your body works, your mind will process this information and begin to react more vigorously to Sesshomaru. You might feel flushed around him, you might ache between your legs, have tingles, your heart might beat faster; don't worry. It's natural. But, he'll be able to tell that you're aroused. Run if you can. If you can't, fight his advances. Let him wait. Even after you're married. Don't always make it easy for him. It makes everything after the fight more pleasurable. He'll love the challenge. Now, you can't fight him with strength obviously, so tease him. I'll teach you how. Also, you'll need to show him now and again that he may be the lord of this castle and domain but you are very capable of bringing him to his knees begging for you to give him release."

"Okay." She said. Kagome noted that the only time Rin blushed through the entire 'lesson' was when she had to touch herself for a second to see what she – Kagome – was talking about. She was very receptive to the knowledge since she had not been cultured in the ways of the women of this era. And because she was to wed a youkai, she would not need to conform to their views – at least in the privacy of her own home.

"Let's get dressed now and go for a walk. We need to talk about your monthly cycle."

"I have already started that but I spend my time in here until it is finished."

Kagome shook her head. "I'll show you how to avoid sitting here for seven days. You'll only need to bathe as you do on any other day. Come on. Let's go. I have to talk to Sesshomaru a little later."

"Go easy on him."

"I'll say the same for you." They giggled at their antics.

"You," he started when she entered what could have been his study. "You seem to get along with everyone."

"Apparently not you." She said claiming a seat. "If I remember correctly, you tried to kill me over a sword. And many other occasions."

"Past events." He said nonchalantly.

"True. I hope you found the bright side of not getting your father's sword." She said carefully.

"It will be a while yet before I fully accept his reasons."

"So does that mean that you can actually have a brotherly relationship with your brother?"

"Don't push it." He said glaring at her.

"You should really think about it. He's a really nice guy. Probably trying to live up to his older brother's expectations."

"I have no expectations of a half-demon." He said coldly.

"No. But you expect him to live up to being called the son of a very powerful inu-youkai. Right?" He didn't answer her.

"I didn't bring you here to analyze my dealings with my little brother-" he narrowed his eyes at her interruption but said nothing.

"Yes, you brought me here to help you court Rin in a civilized manner."

"Yes." He said curtly. "So get on with it."

"First of all, you could try being a little nicer to me." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest. He stared her down and she stared right back.

"I wonder why Inuyasha did not kill you already."

"Like he could." She snorted. "Besides, he was mart enough to realize he needed a friend instead of an enemy."

"Friends? You two have a strange relationship. I have witnessed you both arguing many times yet he never dispatched you, neither did you leave his side. In fact, you both go out of your way to help the other."

"Like I said. Friends."

"True, you say friends but it doesn't explain why he marked you." He said curiously.

"He acted on instincts." She said simply.

"I could agree with you on that since I myself can act on instinct, like the instinct to protect. However, Miko, the instinct to mate is on a whole other level. Those of inu-youkai heritage go through many stages with a potential mate before the actual marking then mating. Inuyasha lied to you. He had intended all along to mark you but as I can see for myself, you are not an easy acquisition."

"Well he's lied to me on many occasions but why would he lie about this? Besides, he had eyes for Kikyo."

"Kikyo? You mean the undead miko?"

"Yes."

"His relationship with her, even when she was alive, was unnatural. She had a perverse heart. She saw someone who she could manipulate into being her lifelong companion after relinquishing her duties as guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"How exactly do you know all this?"

"I may not like him but I had to make sure he didn't disgrace our father. Clearly I was hoping for too much. He not only took up with that miko he endeared himself to her reincarnation."

"Are you trying to get me angry Sesshomaru?" she looked at him pointedly. "Because mentioning that I am her copy is not exactly in your favour."

"Are you threatening me?" he said.

"Please don't forget that you sought me out. I didn't offer to help you. I accepted your offer. Feel free to kick me out anytime though I don't think Rin would like you very much for doing that." She added.

"My little brother must have had a hard time with you." He stated.

"He learned not to be on the receiving end of my temper. You should remember that too. You may decide to kill me at any time but be sure to know that I'm not some inexperienced Miko that can't take you."

"No need for that." He sighed. "I will try to be more even-tempered with you."

"Thank you. Now, your first lesson is done." She said standing.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her with slight anger and confusion.

"I just taught you how to be civilized with a human other than Rin. You learned to hear the other out without ego getting in the way…much. You also made an effort to satisfy my needs instead of your own." He stared at her as she spoke his mind replaying the conversation, conceding to her method with his eyes only. Then words.

"I like your style, Miko."

"Another thing, my name is not 'miko' its Kagome."

"I'll _try_ to remember that."

"That's all I ask. Now, where will I sleep during my stay here?"

"Jaken has already prepared your room." He said dismissing her but she didn't leave.

"Can I ask you something?" he raised his eyes to meet hers. "I know Jaken is your servant and you reserve the right to punish him but he can pretty rude and while Rin might deal with it in her own way, I'll feel better if I'm allowed to defend myself to him."

"As you wish." He said and again she did not leave. "What is it now, Ka-go-me?" he said stressing her name much like Inuyasha causing her to giggle.

"Thank you for taking me in. I mean, you could've just asked me for help there then left me. So thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I still may decide to kill you." He said an amused glint in his eyes, a striking contrast to his stoic face.

"And I won't go down without a fight." She replied smiling. As she went through the door she said. "Try practicing smiling for Rin. She'll appreciate it. I'm also sure it'll make you even more handsome." She laughed as she left. He stared at the closed door and shook his head wondering what he got himself into.

After the novelty of everything passed, Kagome sat on current bed staring avidly at a blank wall. A casual glance would have seen nothing in her face and they would have been right. A closer look at her brown eyes would have seen the hurt, the deep pain that was entrenched in her. They would have seen the resentment and regret. The frustration. The utter hopelessness. And then at the root of all that they would have seen the love.

Her eyes that conveyed so much to the keen observer closed now, caging the tears that dared to try an escape. It was foolish to cry in a building full of demons. Weakness was not accepted in this world – a world she didn't belong to – or so she thought. She had accepted at the end, even if Kikyo died, she would go back and pretend none of this ever happened. Sure, she'd hoped for the fairy tale ending with Inuyasha – she shuddered – but she'd always held that little dark room in her head that resigned itself to a life without him and her new friends.

Damn. Those eyes haunted her. It was her knack for covering with humor or sarcasm that prevented her from going silent in the face of almost identical eyes. True, Sesshomaru's were considerably less decipherable than Inuyasha's – well at least to her. Even now staring at the blank wall, she could see those eyes and the handsome face it was attached to. At fifteen, her attraction to him was immature but four years of nearly dying day after day was enough to make one grow up and see the world around her through different more mature eyes. She had fallen in love almost instantly – even if he tried to kill her at first – but fighting by his side, nursing him back from death's door, waiting for him when he went after his former lover, comforting him because of her, or memories of his mother or anger at not knowing his father was enough to attach you to someone in so many ways.

Someone, she couldn't remember who, argued that it was because she had and saw no one but him for so long. It was a fated connection that could possibly turn out to be nothing. She'd thought about it. Even now. She grieved about the truth that may lie in such words. But was it absolutely true? He was at the centre of her world for four years but she'd met plenty people by the way who she had liked too. Sure, Kouga had come on strong but he had his good qualities and she had considered him a potential. What healthy girl with hormones wouldn't? He was young – by youkai standards – handsome, a romantic and looked like he would be a fun lay. She smiled. Akitoki, though timid had a kind heart that warmed hers to his. He was a good husband who would've cared for and loved her fully. Hojo – Akitoki's descendant – was kind, thoughtful, handsome, easy to get along with even if he was little on the dense side. Come on, she had accepted his proposal. In the beginning, before Sango, she had looked Miroku's way. Sure he was a perverted monk but he was wise, understanding, kind, and more than easy on the eyes and not to mention his eyes promised such naughty things. She concluded, not for the first time, that she hadn't had a closed view of the brash, aggressive, stupid, egotistical, handsome, and sweetheart of a devil that currently had her heart in a vise-like grip.

"Can I honestly continue to live her and not want to see him?" _You will try if you wish to prove that you have an open mind._ But she wondered if she wasn't already biased. She sighed. It was hard not to be with eyes you wanted to get lost in, a face you wanted to touch with your hands and lips and mouth she knew from personal experience was worth kissing. She could hardly blame Kikyo for seeking him out at times. She hadn't even come to his body but physical aside, he had the sweetest heart. Sure they argued like a married couple but it was exciting to get in ach other's face especially when you wanted to get away from the life they currently led. To her, it was like foreplay that unfortunately led to unsatisfied arousal and frustration. She cherished and now longed for those gently words when words were not enough yet were never needed. Those times when he broke past his own inhibitions and held her like she was his and he was hers.

She wished her life was like that anime on the television – Sailor Moon – where she knew no matter what, she would get her prince in the end and a cute kid to boot. But no, hers was reality and it often reality like to kick you when you were too low to even get back up.

She wondered if he missed her. Unlikely, but she hoped. Certainly, he waited for her when he knew she would come back but, he probably knew the well was sealed and hence thought she wasn't supposed to come back. For a minute, she thought she didn't think enough of the others but she convinced herself that the loved and missed them but they weren't there from the very beginning. Not even little Shippo. None of them were there when she fought for her life from an ugly centipede then had to fend off a pissed hanyou who thought she was someone else. They weren't there when though he fought her, he became attached to her just as quickly as he became attached to him. They weren't there for the very first 'sit' command or the first 'sit' command used as punishment. They weren't there and would never be.

They weren't there when she was sick and he took the time to make sure she was well – even if he played it off as making sure they got back to jewel hunting as ASAP. She sighed, shook from a chill even though it was quite balmy in the room. She missed him terribly. She expelled a heavy breath. Maybe this would be good for them. He could make up his mind about what and who he truly wanted – even if her competitor was dead. She could do the same. She could figure out if she wanted to live always wondering if she was second choice or live alone with her love as bread and water. She couldn't hide in Sesshomaru's castle for long. She snickered now. He would be pissed that she had been her the whole time and at his brother's house to boot. She hoped they fought and this time she'd make sure she got a sound make –out session out of it.

That decided, she shut the door and worked out how to make sure a certain human and youkai lord were on the same page. She should've been doing her degree in counseling. She crawled under the generous covers, thankful that youkai lords liked to live in style. Her eyes fluttered close while thoughts of wedding bells and gold eyes thrilled her. She wondered sleepily for whom the bell tolled.

oooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOoooOoOOOoooOOooOOo

He had gone back to the well many times hoping that he was mistaken in that it was sealed. He woke up many nights and hoped that it was some horrid nightmares that resulted from his illness and Kagome was coming back or she was talking with Sango. His heart cracked a little more everyday. The heart that she had mended that bound to her own was cracking under the pressure. He wondered how long it would last. Shippo was cheerful, Sango and Miroku put up a brae front but they felt it. He was the only one who couldn't really accept that Kagome had gone back and couldn't come running to him if she wanted to. She was going to really marry that Hojo guy and allow him to touch her. If the well hadn't sealed, he would kill the poor unsuspecting fool.

He screwed himself over on this deal. He was a hanyou, one of the beings expected to die early, never be loved and here he was getting a chance at love – not once but twice. And he royally screwed up. She was gone and never coming back. Pretty soon, the little pack he had unknowingly formed would splinter into their respective lives. He couldn't even be sure Shippo would stay with him. Once again he would be alone.

He mind skipped briefly to his elder brother and though it pained him to admit, his heart cracked further. He didn't hate the guy. HE was family. But that was only from his end. Like he said before, he was alone.

He wondered what she was doing now. Was she with that annoying group of girls that had him cornered once? Was she with her intended mate? Anger fisted in him at the thought of what they could be doing together. Damnit. She was his. And he didn't even have the stones to tell her that he had marked her as his. Damnit he was angry at her too. How dare she decide to leave him alone even if he was an idiot? She should have 'sat' it out of him. "I few good sits would have cleared out the cobwebs, Kags." He sighed.

"I wish you were here." Was a simultaneous wish from two lonely hearts. It was followed by another. "I wish I was wherever you are." An amendment to the first.

**­­­-------Fast Forward to Three days prior to wedding-------**

"Don't tell me, you managed to piss her off again." Kagome said when she found Sesshomaru staring at Rin's door in anger and anxiety.

"After three years under your tutelage and I still manage to make Rin angry." He said softly.

"I guess its genetic."

"What?"

"Family thing. You're father royally messed up with your mom but a young stud like him would hardly bow to her will given she was basically ice. No offense."

"None taken."

"She has her nice points. I respect her. I'm sure he could have handled the whole thing with Izayoi better."

"Like avoiding her completely." She stared blandly at him.

"Other ways that involved saving his own life. Forcing two brothers to get along."

"That may be but right now I need to ensure I have a bride in three days."

"You know what to do. Don't panic every time she chews you out. It's a female thing. We get pissed and you men have to live with it just as we have to live with your stupidity. I'm gonna make sure things are okay then I'm going for a walk." She started to walk away.

"Have you give any thought to your presence at the ceremony?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Rin and I would really appreciate your presence but I know it is the presence of my younger brother or the possibility that makes you hesitate."

"You think you know me so well." She said.

"You think I don't. It had been three years. I know you intended it only to be for a few months, a year at best."

"I'm still thinking."

"Well, if you decide not to attend, be sure to leave you truly wish not to see him." She knew he wasn't kicking her out. "He'll sense your presence. The mate mark was more prominent than I had observed in the beginning. He'll know you are or were here."

"I'm still thinking." She said then added when he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want him messing up Rin's big day because of me. You'll _convince_ him to do his part with much more ease if our reunion is held off for a while."

"Very well. Since it is long since the sun set, I will retire and you should as well. Tomorrow the guest will arrive. I suppose, like father, Inuyasha will arrive at the last minute."

"He'll do that to avoid changing out of his haori. He'll be here. Trust me. I'm the only undecided factor."

"That's what you think." He said cryptically then left her to go to his room.

"IS he gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm not really angry with him its just I have the kimono out in the open-"

"I understand. Piss him off enough to get him to leave you alone or make him believe you're too pissed to stand his presence."

"I learned from the best." She smiled as did Kagome. "Now, we'll decide what to do with your hair and mine."

"I know what I'll do with your and mine. Rhinestones will look good in your hair. Looks like small diamonds but you'll be less pissed if you lose one. I'll do it up, curl it, braid it here and there, dust it in rhinestone and sparkles, you'll look spectacular especially at the night celebrations."

"And you?"

"I'll go simple. If I decide to show up."

"Still delaying the inevitable?"

"Yeah. We'll see how it goes."

"I really hope you come. I want you there with me to remind Sesshomaru if he tries to run, you'll purify his cute ass." They laughed.

"We'll see."

"Are you going?" Sango asked.

"I guess so. He did invite me."

"And what if-"

"I thought of that too. Sesshomaru doesn't play games. If he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't mess up his home. I'll go but if I have to suffer through it, you're all coming with me."

"But-" they all said at the same time.

"I'll tie you all up if I have to. Sutras won't work, I can take you Sango and Shippo, I know all your tricks." They all sighed in defeat.

"You drive a hard bargain." Miroku said. "I guess I should start packing some things for little Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I hate it that you guys named your kid after me."

He laughed. "How could we not? Those twins rolled out fighting each other."

"Kagome and I did not always fight." The bland stare had him confessing. "Fine, we fought a lot."

"Shippo and Kohaku should be back from their daily fan club meetings in time to leave." Sango said looking at the two who blushed. "I swear, those girls actually believe you'll marry all of them and set up a nice little harem."

"A man's dream." Miroku said.

"If you ever wanna dream or use that organ between your legs again, you'll leave that talk here."

"I swear, Kagome rubbed of on you."

"Be lucky she did or you'd be dead. Go get the children."

"What?" Inuyasha said when he saw her staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Same as ever." He said.

"I'm sure you'll see her again."

"Whatever. I can only hope. This thing with Sesshomaru is what keeps reminding me how much I owe to her."

"You'll do fine." She said referring to his role in the ceremony as the only other relative.

"I hope. I hope he doesn't kill me when he's done."

"We'll be there to fight too."

**------Jump to wedding day-----**

"Nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Sesshomaru said. It was interesting to see him so flustered.

"Good. Then I'll make it worse. Try to run I'll make you suffer."

"You stick the knife a little deeper will you? I don't think my lungs feel it yet."

"Good." She smiled. "I'm going to check on Rin. Inuyasha should be flying in now."

"And what of you?"

"I guess I'll be there. Rin needs me to keep an eye on you and him so her day isn't ruined."

"Good. Go to Rin now. As long as you're there, he won't dare go without my permission. He still thinks I will kill him."

"I'm glad for that. Be nice." She left and barricaded herself in Rin's room.

"He's still here right?"

"Yes."

"Good. For his sake." She sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"As expected. There's no way to prepare for this. My decision no will be will I stay here or go with him?"

"I'm sure I know the answer but I'll leave that for now. I'm ready."

"Sesshomaru should be getting Inuyasha inside the hall now with his poison whip around his neck."

"Let's go before he decided to kill him." They laughed and headed out.

As expected, Inuyasha was being held with a death threat and Kagome's heart sang when she saw him then her friends looking nervously, ready to fight. They probably didn't know she was here. She song started and it was show time.

He knew it was here without hesitation. He stopped struggling and Sesshomaru released him. Anticipation sang through him but he kept his place. It wouldn't do to be cut down by Sesshomaru because he messed this up. She was veiled but he would know her anywhere. He gathered from their fixed gaze, that his friends thought the same.

He did his part on automatic and barely heard the minister closing the ceremony. The sun sank below the horizon and their kiss ended with the last rays of sunlight. He only had eyes for the veiled beauty.

She was jittery through the whole service. Their unwavering gaze almost made her run but she held her ground. Finally it ended and it was time to get drunk, among other things.

Conversation was smooth, food was good and Sesshomaru managed to stall Inuyasha long enough to get Kagome time. It was either run or face the music now. At his signal, she steeled herself as he headed towards her.

"We should do this in private." She said once he got to her. She moved without waiting for a response. She used her room.

"Go ahead." He said calmly eyeing her.

She was prepared for explosive but calm through her. "Well-"

"The beginning." He supplied.

"The well sealed before I could get back. Sesshomaru took me in and I've been here ever since."

"Okay so you ran to my brother instead of me."

"No. He offered and I accepted."

"And I should understand why?"

"That's on you. I'm only stating facts."

"And here I thought I was actually making progress with my brother when-"

"Hold on, it surprised me you even got invited. I had nothing to do with that. Directly anyhow. He never spoke to me about you in all the three years."

"So do you know how long its been."

"More so than you maybe. But yes." He exploded now.

"Don't think I don't know how long its been? I've felt it before you even left."

"Could've fooled me." She muttered.

"Don't make me hurt you Kagome."

"Oh please. I didn't expect a happy reunion but don't piss at me because you didn't get what you wanted."

"I you think you know what I want or wanted? Oh, let me guess Kikyo?"

"She's still an issue."

"I could pretty it up and say she was never an issue that we both know otherwise. But you put her between us more that she needed to be."

"Me? Us?" she said disbelievingly. "You're mental. Certifiable. I tried for a year to be her and then three years trying not to be. If anyone put her between what you call us, its you. I would've been happy with you saying I should just forget it but you strung me along for years and I still don't know what you want. I hope it was me."

"And I was supposed to know what you wanted. You had all these men chasing you I wondered if I was even a blip on your radar." He has learnt that from her magic box.

"So you know a fraction of what I felt when Kikyo was around or even mentioned. I was just the compromise in the whole deal. Bet it sucked when I survived her reawakening and more so that it was me who came out of the whole Naraku deal."

"Its nice to know that you're still the loony fifteen year old girl I met."

"I could purify your ass just for that." She warned, her hands glowing pick in anger for a second. "I grew up and you didn't notice. I should have-"

"What? Never met me? Ran off with Kouga or Akitoki or one of those a-holes?"

"No. I should have just jumped the minute I got you in her." She had her legs wrapped around him before he could even react.

He still wanted to chew at her but this was better. "This doesn't fix it." He growled at her.

"No but I'll get a great work out."

"You have changed." He whispered.

"Riding on your back wasn't easy for me either, Inuyasha."

"How stupid are we?"

"Worse than that if we don't stop talking now."

"But-"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Kags, let me say this first?" the voice he used made her give him time.

"Ten seconds."

"I would choose you even if Kikyo had lived. She was never what I wanted once I found you. I wanted her then, it ended it tragedy. I got a second chance at love with you and was willing to take it. Which is why I marked you."

"Really?" she lifted her eye brows but it was hard to keep a straight face when her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands used as leverage.

"My brother told you then." He said more than asked. "So what was this fight for?"

"Its great fro foreplay."

"You're nuts."

"No, I've finally got you right where I want you."

"You always had." He said shifting so she felt what he was talking about physically then kissed her softly.

"That I knew. You were fairly obvious but I needed to know where I stood. Now I know."

"That you do." He kissed her. "I would love to continue this but your friends are waiting."

"A little longer please?"

"We have a long time to make up for lost time." He said.

"You never know." She let go of his waist. "Just know, I can have Sesshomaru kill you for me."

"Don't worry, I know and I'm taking you with me." He smiled. She still melted for that smile. "Let's go."

ooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOo

She woke up in her bed in Sesshomaru's castle alone. "IT was a dream?" she wondered.

"If it was, I like it." A voice said from the door way leading to the corridors. "Since it was dream, let's not wake up just yet."

"You've been spending way too much time with Miroku."

"You don't know that half of what it means to be a virgin for all of your life."

"Yes I do."

"You're life is nineteen years long. Not even a quarter of mine."

"Show-off." She said.

"Sorry about the-"

"Don't be. You'll get it back and worse once I'm squeezing out something the size of a melon through something the size of the hole in my nose."

"I'll be killing a demon that day."

"No, no no." she chuckled. Then she straightened her face. "If you choose to be absent, you'll wish you were that demon. He'll get it easy." He gulped.

"I get the picture. Now can we get back to that dream?" he said trying to placate her.

She allowed him to. "Sure. I've always wanted to try something with you." She giggled when his black brows all but disappeared into his hairline.

"I'm you're willing experiment." He said taking into the bed with him for another round of what she called 'make-up sex'. "I hope we fight more often. I like this making up."

"I bet you do."

"I also hope I get sick again. I like what you do with a wet cloth." She blushed prettily at this. "I hope I can keep making you blush like that." He smiled now.

"Just keep smiling like that and I'll do whatever you want, puppy." She kissed him into oblivion, her heart mending his with ever breath. And to think this all came from one sneeze.


End file.
